Matte
by Hope-ItsyBitsySpider
Summary: He would never wait for her. 'Inuyasha no baka... matte.' Now she's stuck in a strange new place, left to the devices of a demonic butler and a very twisted little boy. Whatever will she do?
1. Prologue

Ciel instantly jerked back, but the hand that had reached from the shadows didn't release him. If anything, the iron grip tightened and he stared in alarm down at the girl. She was wearing a rather indecent outfit, staring down at the ground and shaking with silent sobs. She couldn't have been much older than fifteen or sixteen, and was so small. A foreigner, definitely.

His fingers were starting to tingle and it was on the tip of his tongue to tell Sebastian to get rid of her when she spoke, halting, sob-broken words in a language he was unfamiliar with. Maybe Chinese or Korean. Sebastian, however, seemed to recognize it and knelt beside the girl. He grabbed her wrist and said something to her, and much to Ciel's relief, she released him. The girl clung to his butler, crying and repeating the same thing over and over.

"_Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha no baka... Omae wa nai to... Inuyasha no baka..._" With every word, her voice rose and got more and more hysterical, until she wasn't speaking so much as keening in horrible, heart-broken agony. She stopped abruptly, gasping. "_Inuyasha no baka_," she whispered. "_Matte._"

Sebastian stiffened when she finally slumped against him, arms automatically coming up to catch her and hold her unconscious body up. That was when Ciel saw it. A puddle of blood, trailing along the alley-way. This girl had been attacked, and was surely dying.

He looked up to find his butler watching him, waiting for his decision. He nodded. "Bring her to the townhouse. I'll take a taxi back," he said and Sebastian was gone, leaving him alone. Ciel stared at where she'd lain, her blood staining the ground. His eyes narrowed and he spun away, wondering what she'd meant. _Inuyasha no baka... matte._

xXx

**Prologue. Yays. Tell me what you think! XD**

**Matte means loosely, 'wait up', 'hold up', 'wait for me' etc.**

**In this case, I am saying it means 'Wait for me', meaning the fic is called 'Wait for Me'. Haha.**

**As for the rest of it...**

**Inuyasha no baka: Inuyasha, you idiot.**

**Omae wa nai to: You're dead; if... It's a broken-off statement. She stopped before she finished it and changed what she was saying.**


	2. Shanhime

**Shanhime**

Kagome didn't want to open her eyes, but there was something- no, someone, messing with her bandages. So she had no choice but to open her eyes and finally wake up. The man standing there was very tall, with pale hair that was mostly short except the beaded clumps of silky-looking strands hanging on the right of his head, hanging down and brushing his shoulders as he bent over her to finish tying her bandages. His hands were large but gentle and just as dark brown as the rest of him, tanned with many days in the sun. A turban was wrapped around his head, hiding most of his hair and making it impossible for her to see if it was really as short as it seemed.

And his eyes... They were looking up at her now, the man finally realizing that she was awake, and were watching her carefully. They were such a fascinating color. Like steal, or iron.

A breeze swept in from the window a few feet away from her, chilling her flesh and making her very aware that the only thing seperating her body from his gaze were the bandages wrapping her torso from just under her arms all the way down to her waist. Nonetheless, his gaze remained locked on her face, not so much as lowering to survey his work with the bandages, and she felt a little better to know that he was at least being a gentleman about it.

"_Buranketto_," she said, and was appalled at how scratchy and hoarse she sounded.

However, he either didn't notice or ignored it and reached down without looking, fingers briefly brushing against her hip in his search before he found it and pulled the blanket up to cover her from view. Helpfully, he picked up a glass of water from the table beside the strange futon-like bed she was laying on - _more like a couch_, she mused - and helped her sit up to sip from it. She found that she was very thirsty, but all too soon he was pulling the glass away and setting it down, sighing when she opened her mouth to protest.

"_Iie_," he murmured, cutting off whatever she'd been about to say, not that she knew what herself.

"_Nihongo o hanashimasu ka__?_" she asked excitedly, hoping she wasn't wrong.

He lifted a pale brow in bewilderment, considering her words for a moment. Confused, he asked, "_Nani?_"

She slumped. Guess not. She should have taken English class with Eri. Now she knew barely anything of the language, though he definitely wasn't English. Or American. She was betting on Indian. And she definitely didn't know Hindi. Sighing, she scooted back down, laying her head against the pile of pillows and closing her eyes. "_Inuyasha no baka... Matte_," she mumbled, letting her exhaustion take over and slip her into sleep.

xXx

Sebastian watched in veiled amusement as Ciel got more and more frustrated with that idiot Prince's desire to play. No matter what the younger boy said, the teenager would more or less ignore him and continue on about the virtue of something, or how Ciel was a savior among saviors and Soma would pay homage to him - when Ciel said that this was good and Soma should leave, Soma ignored him and kept babbling - all the while attempting to fence with the boy.

Ciel didn't want to hurt Soma - not from any desire to see him unharmed, but because then the Prince would bemoan about it for weeks - so he was forced to dodge and parry the half hearted blows, annoyance quickly overcoming his expression. Finally, the two quieted when Agni stepped into the room, announcing that the 'beautiful princess', as both the Indian males had taken to calling her, had awoken and been seen to. She was now fast asleep.

"Did she say anything?" Ciel asked, lowering his sword and placing it in the rack, Soma quickly mimicking his actions as excitement overcame him.

"Does she have a name?" the Prince added, grinning widely.

The paler butler shifted uncertainly, glancing at Sebastian, but he shook his head. "She didn't say. She did ask about a blanket - I was redressing her wounds when she woke - and something about Japanese, but I didn't quite understand her."

Ciel frowned thoughtfully. "Probably asking if you knew the language," he guessed distractedly, turning away and searching the room for his jacket. He found it and slipped it on, Sebastian appearing to help. He let his butler finish the chore, mind going over what he was going to _do_ about the girl. As far as he knew, Sebastian and Meirin were the only ones who knew Japanese, though Agni was catching on quickly through his lessons with Sebastian - in the effort to help more with the girl - and Ciel had also had the language tacked onto his long list of lessons. From a proper tutor, of course.

Sebastian had been able to figure out that whatever she'd been struck with, it had been sharp and heavy, perhaps a broad-sword of some sort, or a spiked club. There had also been minor burns all over her body, coupled by scars and half-faded bruises suggesting that this hadn't been the first time she'd been injured like that. Ciel pulled away from his butler and exited the room, eyes narrowing in disdain at the thought. That someone could be so cruel, so evil as to harm her, a girl, so often and so badly...

He found himself sympathizing, without entirely realizing why. Perhaps it was his own past experience with torture and pain. He always tried to keep from thinking about it, but when faced with this... He found his thoughts brushing the memories long since locked away and almost forgotten. He shuddered, and felt the familiar weight of his butler's hand on his shoulder. Shrugging it off, he shot the man an annoyed look, which was of course returned with that fake smile of his.

"I need to think," he said, stepping into his study and closing the door, separating he and Sebastian for the time being. He barely heard the murmured agreement as Sebastian's presence faded and thought of the butler slipped to the back of his mind.

Who in England would harm someone like that girl so much to make her break as badly as she had been? And more importantly, who was Inuyasha?

xXx

Sebastian closed the door to the room their new guest slept peacefully in, blocking out the minute sounds of the Indian men and the servants downstairs. Ever since she'd collapsed in his arms downtown, the girl had struck a cord of interest in him. He was almost positive that he recognized the tightly held aura around her as a holy-woman's, likely that of an Eastern 'miko'. Miko were said to be able to purify a demon's essence with a mere brush of their fingers, but they were also very rare now. So rare, in fact, that only a few were born every generation, and no one outside of the Eastern culture.

Obviously.

He would need to be careful around her, especially since, out of all the holy women in the world, a miko's hatred of anything demonic far outshone the rest. And if she was indeed a miko, then she would no doubt be furious if she found out what he was. He had no intention of letting her do so.

For now, he was grateful she was asleep. He'd have to steer clear of her unless he was with someone else from now on. Perhaps Agni would be a good candidate, since his hand of God, while human, let out an aura similar to his.

_"Inuyasha..._"

Sebastian started, eyes flickering over to the girl only to find that she was still sleeping. Good. She did appear to be dreaming though, and it seemed an unpleasant dream if the flickering of her aura was anything to go by. She whimpered softly, bringing a smile to Sebastian's face, and the butler slash demon walked slowly toward her.

Right now, all it would take was breaking her neck, and she would no longer be any problem to him. Ciel might be displeased by it, but it would be easy to lure some murderer into the room or shove the blame off on someone else. People were replacable, after all.

"_Nar... aku... Teme... Naraku no Teme..._" She coughed and her fingers twisted in the fabric of her pillow case. Sebastian smiled, deeply amused by her distress, and her words continued after a brief pause. "_Teme... Inuyasha no baka..._" She suddenly sat up, eyes wide as she screamed. _"Miroku!_"

She was alone, though Kagome had been sure that when she'd awoken, someone had been standing there by the bed. But she couldn't feel nor see anything, so that couldn't be. Could it?

xXx

**It's short, but deal with it. It's only the first chapter. Hopefully things'll even out and go more smoothly within the next two or so chaps. R&R!**

**Buranketto: Blanket**

**Iie: No**

**Nihongo o hanashimasu ka?: You speak Japanese? (Thank you to Yoruko Rhapsodos for telling me the correct way to say this.) **

**Nani: What?**

**Inuyasha no baka: Inuyasha, you idiot**

**Matte: Wait, wait up, hold up, wait for me, etc.**

**Teme: A very rude way of saying you, equaits (roughly) to 'you bastard'.**

**Naraku no Teme: Naraku, you bastard**


	3. Hentai no Yokai

**Matte  
Chapter 2  
Hentai no Yokai**

xXx

Kagome met Meirin two days later, when the woman was humming and clumsily sweeping the tiled floor. She knocked a vase over and stared at it in horror for so long that Kagome eventually got up, wrapped the sheet around her and tied it in various places so that it was hiked up to just above her knees and wrapped around and over her shoulders. That done, she made her way over and started cleaning up the broken pottery, sighing in annoyance when she cut her finger.

"Oh no!" the girl gasped in Japanese. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

She dropped down beside Kagome and took her hand, pulling a roll of bandages out of nowhere. Kagome watched in amusement as she used a broken piece of porcelain to cut a length off and tied it snugly around her finger, nodding in satisfaction when the deed was done. Embarrassment colored her cheeks as cherry-colored eyes rose to meet her own. "Sorry," she grumbled.

Kagome nodded. "It's okay," she assured her, patting her on the shoulder. "Just be careful next time, huh?"

The maid nodded enthusiastically. "Un!" She beamed. "I'm Meirin! It's nice to meet you."

Kagome couldn't help but smile back at the redhead. "Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

"Oooh. That's a _pretty_ name!" gasped Meirin cheerily.

"Thank you, Meirin-san." Kagome paused, looking about the room she'd been in. "Say, could you get me my clothes, Meirin-san?"

Blinking, the redhead stared. "Your clothes? Oh, no, you don't mean those rags you were wearing? Those were so indecent! I was so red when Sebastian-sama said something about... Um..." She peered around, almost as if afraid someone might be listening in. Leaning forward, she whispered so softly that Kagome had to lean forward as well in order to hear her. "He said that they made access readily available."

At that statement, Kagome felt her face burn, eyes widening with anger and indignation.

xXx

Ciel was just about to start eating his afternoon sweet, having dismissed Sebastian - though the butler hadn't quite made it out the door - when, out of the blue, he heard it.

"_NANI?_"

Suspiciously, Ciel looked at his butler, only to find the red-eyed fiend smirking as he slipped out the door. He sighed. "This is going to be a bother," he grumbled, stabbing his fork into the cake before him.

xXx

Meirin laughed sheepishly as she watched Kagome methodically tear her old skirt to pieces, practically seething as she did so. The door opened, Agni sticking his head in, concerned, but Meirin quickly pushed him out before Kagome saw him and thought he was Sebastian. Meanwhile, the girl in question was muttering under her breath.

"I can't believe it. Why must every man I meet be either a jackass or a pervert? Is it some cosmic requirement? Like- like- uhg!" She threw up her hands and dropped the skirt she'd been shredding. Why her, anyway? Did the gods like screwing with her? It wasn't her fault that Inuyasha had... And then that woman... All she had been able to do was topple backwards into the well, wishing to find a place that she could recover without having to deal with her mother's worried looks.

She was pretty certain she wasn't in Japan; who knew that the well could bring her to places as well as times? It made sense, anyway, in the way that everything else strange in her life did... Gods, why her?

"Higurashi-san?"

Blinking, she looked up at Meirin and colored slightly with embarrassment. She shouldn't take her misgivings out on the redhead; Meirin had been nothing but kind to her. Smiling, Kagome stood up. "Well, if you could get me some clothes, then, Meirin-san, I would be very grateful."

The maid nodded. "Yes, of course!" she exclaimed. Before she could say anything else on the matter, there was a knock on the door and she pouted slightly. "Who's that...?"

Kagome sat down on the bed and stared hard at the door as Meirin stood to answer it. She hadn't noticed it until now, but there was definitly a close sorce of heavily-veiled yoki. It burned against her miko ki and she had no doubt in her mind that whoever it was, he wasn't a very nice person. However, try as she might, she couldn't pinpoint his current location. He was probably one of the servants, then, as it became obvious that he'd traversed these halls quite often, leaving trails of yoki in his wake so that even if someone sensitive to such came into the manor, they'd never be able to find him. Clever, she thought, but also very annoying.

The door opened just enough for Meirin to peek out, and Kagome was able to see the man on the other side through the crack. A mocking smile and red eyes caught her gaze, and Kagome's eyes narrowed. Was he trying to hide himself? Or wasn't he? If her hunch was right, she mused as those eyes met her's briefly as he spoke softly to the maid, then she would say that this man was the demon. She'd bet her paycheck on it, if she got a paycheck.

But then the door was closed and Meirin turned to her, holding up a pretty dress with a corset that Kagome would soon refuse to wear. "Sebastian-sama thought ahead!"

Oh, great. The pervert was a demon. Did the universe hate her?

xXx

Ciel heard footsteps. Light, careful footsteps, and he wondered if one of the servants was trying to sneak around and failing horribly at it. The door to the room across the hall - a closet, actually - opened, then closed a moment later. He frowned. What on Earth were they doing?

His question was answered seconds later when the door to his study opened slowly and a head of black hair peeked around curiously. For a moment, the girl didn't notice him at all, but then her eyes landed on him and widened. She stepped into the room and bowed - _bowed? What on Earth?_ - smiling sheepishly.

"_G-gomen nasai, bocchan_," she murmured, glancing about. "_Watashi wa tsua o hoshii_," she said, though Ciel had no idea what she was saying. She frowned at his clueless expression and glanced around the room. "Pa...per?" she tried.

Ciel's brow, which had gradually been inching upward, met his hairline but he nonetheless pulled a piece of blank parchment out and set it on the opposite side of his desk, holding out a pen as well. Her nose wrinkled as she took the pen, but she ignored her own distaste and dipped it in the provided ink, carefully writing out what she wished to say and putting the piece of paper before him to read.

_I wanted to explore_, it said, the script rather pretty considering she didn't speak English.

"Oh," he responded lamely and looked up at her in confusion. "Do you at least understand English?"

Her brow wrinkled again and she shrugged. "No English. Little."

Whatever that was supposed to mean, he mentally grumbled. With a resigned sigh, he wrote out his reply on the paper and gave it back. _You're free to do so, though you should tell Sebastian so he can help you._

He was contemplating going back to work when she tapped the paper, a tad impatiently, and he looked at it. She was pointing as his butler's name. "Oh. Um... Sebastian," he provided and was a little concerned when her face colored and she looked annoyed.

"_Sebastian-san wa yokai desu ka_?"

"What?"

She sighed again and sat in one of the chairs opposite the desk, looking irritated. Taking a deep breath, she apparently tried a different tactic. "Ka-go-me," she said slowly, tapping her collar-bone pointedly. "Hi-gu-ra-shi. Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome... That was a nice name, he found himself thinking, but abruptly shook the thought away and nodded. "Um... I'm Ciel Phantomhive," he replied, unsure if he should slow it down for her like she had for him.

But then she beamed, the action somehow managing to brighten the room in a matter of seconds, and repeated, "Ciel Phantomhive-_san_!" with a little giggle.

"'San'? What is 'san'?" he asked, confused. Was that supposed to be some sort of insult? He hoped not.

She giggled again. "-San... -san is 'sir'."

Oh. Well that was alright, then, he supposed. Before either of them could continue, however, there was a tap on the door and Sebastian stepped in, quirking a brow as his gaze landed on Kagome. "Ah. Higurashi-_san_. Here you are," he murmured almost absently, except Ciel doubted he did things such. The butler set the tray in his hands down on the desk and smiled at her scowling countenance. "Hello."

Her eyes narrowed. "_Sebastian-san_?" she queried, and at his curious nod, she huffed. "_Nan desu ka...? Sebastian-san wa yokai desu ka_?"

Surprisingly, Sebastian's mouth tilted in a knowing smirk as he turned away, pretending to be busy cutting Ciel's snack up. "_Hoh...? Boku wa kana...?_"

Kagome scowled. "_Teme_," she muttered, looking away.

Ciel sighed and resisted the urge to pinch his nose. "Sebastian... Please don't antagonize our guest."

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian responded easily, anything but contrite. He beamed at Kagome. "Tea?"

xXx

**Ah, they met. Beautiful. XD And Sebastian... You are a prick.**

**Sebastian: I am a demon. It's in my job description.**

**Sorrow: ... that's beside the point.**

**Sebastian: *smiles* That EXACTLY the point.**

**Sorrow: Keh. *looks away***

**Anyway. R&R!**

**Translations:**

**Nani: What?**

**Gomen nasai: I am very sorry; a very formal way of apology**

**Bocchan: Little lord, young master; a superior that is notably young/younger than the the speaker**

**Watashi wa tsua o hoshii: Roughly (very much so) 'I wanted to explore this place', or 'I wanted to tour here'. (Again, if you know Japanese and do not have to look this up, please correct me if I am wrong)**

**Sebastian-san wa yokai desu ka: Mr. Sebastian's a demon? (roughly)**

**Nan desu ka: Is that so?**

**Hoh: Oh, more or less.**

**Boku wa kana: I wonder (Again, if you know it, correct me)**

**Teme: A very rude way of saying 'you', roughly 'you bastard'. In this case, an insult. Well, it is in all cases, but whereas our 'you' doesn't stand alone unless cut off, 'teme' can.**


End file.
